Ботинки Шеппарда
by Sparkle Itamashii
Summary: Эти жуткие ботинки глухо протопали по полу, когда он пересек комнату, уменьшая расстояние между ними. Чертовски приятно было слышать их снова.


Название: Ботинки Шеппарда  
Translated by: Thorunn  
Оригинал: atlantis-tv dot ru slash forum/35-1057-1#135166  
Жанр: Hurt/Comfort, Humor  
Пейринг: Шеппард, Ронон  
Рейтинг: PG  
Спойлеры: послесловие к 4.03 «Воссоединение»  
Саммари: Эти жуткие ботинки глухо протопали по полу, когда он пересек комнату, уменьшая расстояние между ними. Чертовски приятно было слышать их снова.

Notes: A big Thank-You to Thorunn for translating this piece into Russian. She does have a fanfiction dot net profile by the name Thorunn as well as being located on the atlantis-tv dot ru forums. I do not speak any Russian, but I hear she has done a very good job with the translation, and I hope that this story can be enjoyed again!

Тихое гудение подсказало, что кто-то стоял перед дверью. Ронон не обратил на это внимание. Прикрыв глаза рукой, он слишком хорошо устроился на кровати, чтобы пытаться выяснить, кто пришел. Если этот кто-то знал его недостаточно хорошо - он уйдет. Если наоборот, то ничто не остановит гостя, чтобы войти.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Ронон услышал, как кто-то топчется на пороге. Ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять - пришел Шеппард. Из всех людей на базе он один всегда и везде топал по гладкому покрытию пола в этих жутких берцах, и не важно был он на службе в это время или нет. Несколько раз Ронон заставал его спящим в них. И задавался вопросом, когда у Шеппарда последний раз были выходные. Но чтобы Ронон не думал о них в другое время, он был рад услышать ботинки Джона у своих дверей именно сейчас. Он не был уверен, что сможет общаться с кем-то еще.  
- Эй! - тихо окликнул его Шеппард оставаясь на пороге. - Ты еще жив?  
Ронон не выдержал.  
- И что ты хочешь услышать в ответ?  
Горло болезненно сжалось. Черт, болело все тело. Тейла оставила его в комнате больше трех часов назад. И все это время он провел наедине со своими мыслями. Ронон все сильнее накручивал себя, с каждой минутой, с каждым воспоминанием о том, как бывший товарищ ударил его ножом.  
Был ли он жив? Хороший вопрос. Точно можно было сказать одно - какая-то часть его умерла.  
- Ну, - протянул Шеппард. Даже не глядя на него, Ронон знал, что тот состроил извиняющую гримасу. - Ты понял о чем я. Тейла сказала, мне стоит зайти к тебе. Она была права?  
Ронон только хмыкнул и наконец-то разлепил веки. Он уставился на потолок, ожидая, пока перед глазами все прояснится.  
Дверь за Шеппардом закрылась, он принял жест Ронона за приглашение войти.  
В комнате все еще был полный бедлам. Единственное, что он сделал с тех пор как ушла Тейла - повесил картину на место. Коробки стояли распакованными, но их содержимое так и осталось внутри. Не то, чтобы он не знал, что делать с этими вещами, просто каждый раз, когда смотрел на них, на него накатывало удушающее чувство вины.  
Почему-то Ронон знал, у доктора Келлер вряд ли найдется от этого лекарство.  
Так что, вместо того, чтобы наводить порядок, он завалился на кровать, закрыл глаза и попробовал расслабиться. Во всяком случае, попытался. Но каждая пустая мысль мгновенно замещалась воспоминаниями, от которых раны, казалось, становились лишь глубже. Глубокий, заразительный смех Хеми. Кровь Ракая на его руках. Мягкие руки Марики на его щеках, и слова о том, что она гордится им. Ара - на земле - холодная, ее жизнь в кровавой луже вокруг нее. Тайр, он сказал «семья» и это запало в сердце Ронону.  
Тайр, бегущий от него, бегущий к рейфам, отрекшийся от всего, чем Ронон пожертвовал ради него, ради них всех.  
Семь лет в бегах. Он не только сражался за свою жизнь, он искал своих. И только для того, чтобы узнать, что они давно отреклись от него. Этот груз давил на сердце неимоверной тяжестью, рвал его на части, оставляя только усталость и боль. Если бы он только был там…  
- Здорово, что ты вернулся, - сказал Шеппард, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью.  
Его зеленые глаза выдавали беспокойство, рассматривая Ронона.  
- Если ты, конечно, вернулся.  
- Я больше не уйду, - проворчал Ронон. Он сел и глянул на своего командира. - Если ты спрашивал именно об этом.  
- Ты чертовски прав, - ответил Шеппард. - Ты мог… мы могли…  
Он умолк, сжал челюсти, так и не договорив.  
- Знаю, - тихо отозвался Ронон и опустил взгляд.  
Он правда знал. Он мог погибнуть или того хуже - рейфы проделывали чудовищные вещи с его командой, с его приемной семьей. Забрать чью-то жизнь и вернуть ее назад, раз за разом, дюжину раз… Интересно, сколько бы он продержался до того как стал бы просить о смерти. Хотелось знать, а просили ли Хеми и Марика о том же.  
Думали ли они о нем перед смертью или обвиняли его так же как он винил себя.  
- Ронон, я только… - начал Джон.  
Эти жуткие ботинки глухо протопали по полу, когда он пересек комнату, уменьшая расстояние между ними. Чертовски приятно было слышать их снова.  
- Мне не стоило уходить, - прервал его Ронон. - Я знаю  
Он оперся на стену, а Джон присел на кровать рядом с ним. Шеппард сжал кулаки и избегал смотрел на Ронона.  
- Это здорово, - отозвался Шеппард, но по голосу было слышно обратное. - Но я должен знать, что случится в следующий раз?  
- Следующий раз? - слова болезненно царапали горло.  
- Ну, да, - сказал Шеппард, словно этим все было сказано. - Ты понял.  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой, так и не взглянув в глаза Ронону.  
- Что будет, когда снова появится очередной знакомый с Сатеды и заберет тебя от меня. От нас, твоей команды.  
Ронон прокрутил эту мысль в голове, зная, что это заставит Шеппарда нервничать. Уйдет ли он снова? Нет. Больше не осталось тех, ради кого стоило бы уходить. Те люди, к которым он был привязан, теперь мертвы для него. Ронон не мог сказать, что стал совсем безразличен к ним. Но у него больше не было той сильной привязанности к нескольким сотням сатеданцев, какая появилась у него к команде Шеппарда. Остатки его народа стали только связью с прошлым, о котором больно вспоминать.  
- Другого раза не будет, - просто ответил он, глянув на Джона, который пристально наблюдал за ним.  
- Это не твоя вина, - тихо сказал Джон, поймав взгляд Ронона. Казалось, Шеппард точно знал, какие мысли крутились в голове воина Сатеды. - Что бы это ни было.  
- Если бы я был там…  
- Ты бы оказался в той же проклятой лодке, - резко оборвал его Джон. - Как бы оно не повернулось, они бы все равно использовали тебя как беглеца или убили бы. И ты все равно не смог бы спасти их.  
- У меня не было возможности попробовать, - ответил Ронон, вспыхнув.  
- И теперь ты скулишь, - внезапно сказал Джон, продолжая играть с ним в гляделки и зная свою правоту. - Что бы это изменило? Думаешь, это дало бы тебе или им второй шанс?  
- Я не скулю, - прорычал Ронон.  
Джон быстро отодвинулся на самый край кровати. Ронон никогда не причинил бы вреда Джону и Шеппард это знал, но действовал чисто инстинктивно.  
Берцы Джона несколько раз глухо ударили об пол, словно он отбивал какой-то ритм. Шеппард задумался и не смотрел на Ронона. На сегодня разговоров было достаточно.  
- Ты пропустил обед, - он сменил тему и Ронон принял это.  
- Скучал без меня? - обронил Ронон.  
Он попытался скрыть улыбку, наблюдая как Шеппард застыл от негодования.  
- Ты оставил меня одного с Родни, - простонал он, его глаза расширились в притворном ужасе. - А он как раз нашел какую-то новую систему сканирования, детали которой…  
Тут он повернулся к Ронону, как будто это была его вина.  
- Что дало ему возможность болтать без перерыва целых пятнадцать минут.  
Удивление проскользнуло в глазах Ронона. В конце концов не он один сидел тут в поисках достойного отступления.  
- И кто теперь скулит?  
- Очень смешно, - Шеппард саркастически усмехнулся. Он поднялся и хлопнул в ладоши. - Что ж, я попросил придержать для тебя что-нибудь горячее из еды. Так что когда ты смилуешься и почтишь своим присутствием кафетерий, оно будет тебя ждать.  
Он собрался уйти, но замер, когда Ронон заговорил.  
- А ты?  
- Я что? - спросил Шеппард, обернувшись ровно настолько, чтобы глянуть на Ронона краем глаза.  
- Ты будешь ждать? - рыкнул Ронон, словно его вопрос был очевиден.  
Джон помедлил секунду, глядя вверх и делая вид, что размышляет. Хотя на его лице было написано, что он вообще не думает о вопросе.  
- Да, - ответил он, снова глянув на Ронона с хитрой улыбкой. - Но если тебя не будет слишком долго, мне достанется твой пудинг. Впрочем, я уже сейчас могу его забрать.  
Ронон вскочил с кровати, заметив себе, что все-таки стоит навести хоть какой-то порядок после возвращения, но это можно сделать и потом. Важнее было то, что он может разобраться с этим позже в компании друзей и семьи, его настоящей семьи. Он не мог сдержать радости и засмеялся, бросившись вдогонку за Джоном. Привычное эхо грохота Шеппардовских берц следовало за ними по коридору.  
Как хорошо вернуться домой…


End file.
